Descobrindo o passado de Kaoru
by lsmask
Summary: Você conhece a vida da pessoa que mais ama? Como reagirá Kenshin diante da verdadeira realidade de sua flor amada? Foi num belo dia que aquele fantasma apareceu para por o dojo de pernas para o ar...Espero que vocês gostem Romance mandem reviews onegai♪♫
1. Desfazendo uma promessa

Descobrindo o Passado.

Capitulo 1: Desfazendo uma promessa.

Um dia aparentemente calmo, o não muito forte clarava aquele dia, e os vento com suas brisas refrescavam as pessoa, realmente era um dia lindo em Tokyo, definitivamente nada poderia dar errado, ou será que podia? Bem como nem tudo na vida é perfeito, saibam que poderia sim dr algo errado naquele dia, não com todas as pessoas é claro, mas em um certo Dojo as coisas não iam muito certas.

Yahiko- Ei Kaoru, o que te aconteceu?

Kaoru- Nada Yahiko, me deixe em paz.

Yahiko- Vamos Kaoru, quem nada é peixe, e você não tem motivos para ficar assim.

Kaoru- Yahiko, você sabe qual é o significado da frase " me deixe em paz "?

Yahiko- Hoje você tem que me treinar.

Kaoru- Todo dia eu te treino, mas hoje não vai dar, por isso vai embora.

Yahiko- Não enquanto você não me disser porque você esta assim.

Kaoru- Yahiko não provoque, vai embora e me deixe em paz.- Ela se levanta pega o menino pela gola da roupa (eu me esqueci o nome daquilo, quem souber me avisa para eu corrigir) e o leva para fora de seu quarto, o expulsando-o de lá- você não sabe que falta de educação entrar no quarto de uma mulher sem bater?

Yahiko- E desde quando você é uma mulher, não sabe cozinhar, costura mau, não se comporta como uma mulher, pratica kendo, coisa que mulher não faz...

Certo aquilo foi a gota d'agua, ele pediu por isso. Ela o olha direto nos olhos e sem prévio aviso lhe dá um tapa na cara, e fecha a porta de seu quarto, deixando um Yahiko pasmo do lado de fora.Kenshin que até agora estava na cozinha, ouve o grito de Kaoru espulsando Yahiko, e vai ver o que estava acontecendo.

Kenshin- O que foi Yahiko?

Yahiko- Eu vou saber, essa feia que não quer me dar aula hoje.

Sai da frente do quarto dela, e foi para cozinha esperar pelo comida.

Kenshin ficou ali parado pensando no que fazer para tentar descobrir a causa da suposta tristeza dela.

Kenshin- Senhorita Kaoru, o almoço ja esta pronto, você não gostaria de sair do seu quarto para nos aompanhar na refeição?

Nenhuma resposta.

kenshin- Senhorita Kaoru?

Silencio.

Vendo que não iria conseguir tira-la do quarto Kenshin decide ir, quem sabe ela não apareceria mais tarde, como já fez tantas vezes, e se não fosse almoçar então levaria a refeição até ela.

O almoço foi tranquilo, Sano que havia aparecido para almoçar perguntou sobre Kaoru, e Kenshin aproveitou para perguntar o que havia acontecido, Yahiko contou tudo o que acontecera entre os dois, e em troca recebeu um olhar de reprovação dos amigos.

Sano- Você nunca deveria ter dito aquilo para ela Yahiko.

Yahiko- Mas por que?

Kenshin- O minimo que você deveria fazer era agradecela.- Kenshin começa a preparar a refeição de Kaoru.

Sano- Se não fosse por ela, você não teria onde morar. Hein Kenshin aonde você vai com esta bandeja de comida?

Kenshin- Se Kaoru não vai almoçar, então o almoço vai até a Kaoru.- e com um doce sorriso ele vai até o quarto dela.

Chegando lá ele bate na porta, mas ela não abre, isiste durante um tempo mas mesmo assim ela não abre, estava ficando preocupado, mas não poderia fazer nada naquele momento, por isso deixou a bandeja do lado de fora, e se retirou, mas sem antes avisala sobre a refeição.

Logo chegou a noite e Kenshin foi ao quarto de Kaoru para chamá-la para o jantar mas ao se aproximar viu que a bandeja ainda estava cheia, ela não havia comido nada, e isto para ele já estava se tornando muito sério, mas o que ele poderia fazer? não podia se meter na vida dela sem o consentimento dela, tudo o que poderia fazer era esperar para que ela lhe contace.

Kaoru estava trancada o dia enteiro, a unica coisa que fazia era olhar para um pedaço de papel quem parecia com uma carta, seu olhar era sério, e triste, não sabia o que fazer estava com medo, e pior que isso não podia contar nada a ninguém, se eles descobrissem poderia ser o final de tudp para ela, não queria isso por isso tinha que fazer algo.

A semana foi passando e Kaoru se mantinhana mesma, as vezes saia para passear, fazia longas caminhadas, não estava dando aulas para Yahiko pessoalmente, ela sempre deixava bilhetes do que ele tinha que fazer, e no final dele escrevia frases do tipo "se você é mesmo um bom espadachim saberá fazer isso sem mim, além do mais você é homem, por isso não tem do que se preocupar", "eu sou uma mulher por isso não poderei te mostrar pessoalmente como se faz", e isso o deixava muito nervoso, mas poderia fazer o que? foi ele que provocou isso, Kenshin ficava cada dia mais preocupado, ela não comia direito, sempre ficava com uma refeição sem comer, isso quando não era duas. Certo aquilo ja estava indo longe de mais, iria falar com ela, e se não falasse a iria força-la a isso mesmo que ela ficasse brava ou recentido com ele, mas antes isso que outra coisa pior. Foi até seu querto, e abriu a portamas ao ver o lugar vazio se surpreendeu, quando foi que ela saiu, ou melhor, desde quando ela conseguia sair de casa sem ser vista, Kenshin sempre observava os movimentos dela, por isso sempre sabia quando ela saia, e aonde ela ia, mas nesses ultimos dias ele não conseguia mas saber disso, decidiu sair a sua procura, masquando viu os gritos de Sanosuke viu que não mais necessitaria disso.

Sano- Kenshin, corre pra cá, a donzela, a donzela não esta bem.- Berrava alto e forte, com Kaoru em seus braços.

Kenshin foi corredo ao encontro deles e ao ver a cena se chocou, pegou Kaoru em seus braços e começou a dar ordens em Yahiko e Sano, que prontamete obedeceram.

Kenshin- Sano vá chamar Megumi, Yahiko prepare um balde com agua e pano, ela esta com febre.- Falando isso ele rapidamente a levou para seu quarto, a deitou em seu futon, ficou a admira-lá. Era incrivel como ela ficava linda mesmo doente.

Yahiko- Aqui esta a água.

Kenshi- Obrigado.

Alguns minutos depois Sanosuke aparece com Megumi, esta expulsa os homens do quarto, e logo em seguida começa a analisar Kaoru para en seguida começar a preparar um remédio, e depois de um tempo ela sai do quarto.

Kenshin- Como ela esta Megumi?

Megumi- Agora bem, esta dormindo, mas da para perceber que ela não anda se alimentando bem, esta magra, o desmaio foi provocado pela falta de alimento, e muito esforço, o que ela anda fazendo podem me dizer?

Yahiko- Ela mau come e todo dia faz longas caminhadas.

Kenshin- Tento faze-la comer mas é cada dia mais dificil, isso.

Megume- Algo a afetou, não digo físico, mas sim mentalmente, ela dave ter levado algum tipo de choque, ou algo do genero.

Sano- Mas o que, poderia ser tão forte para faze-la ficar assim?

Megumi- Kaoru não é mais criança, sei que ela não faria isso de propósito, mas nem imagino o que poderia ser.

Yahiko- Eu não consigo entende-la, de todos ela foi a que teve o melhor passado, tirando a morte da mãe, por doença e a do pai na guerra, ela não teve mais nada.

Sano- Isso é verdade, Yahiko teve os pais mortos pelo mesmo modo que os da Kaoru, e ainda foi maltratado, voce Megumi foi obrigada a fazer o ópio e também foi maltratada, eu com o meu mestre capitão Sagara, e Kenshi com a guerra, todos estes passados são piores do que o dela, por isso...

Kenshin- Mas será que este é o verdadeiro passado dela?

Yahiko- Como assim?

Kenshin- Fora isso não sabemos de mais nadacerto?

Megumi- Sei aonde voce esta querendo chegar, e tenho que concordar com isso.

Sano- E quem melhor para descobrir isso se não a melhor rede de informações do Japão.

Todos acentiram, Kenshin escreveu uma cartar para Aoshi que prontamente aceitou o pedido, e em menos de um mes ele e Misao foram para Tokyo e encontro dos amigos. Kaoru continuava na mesma, não modificou em nada, o que deixava os outros ainda mais preocupados.

Kenshin, Aoshi, Misao, Sano, Megume e Yahiko estavam na sala do dojo, enquanto que Kaoru estava do lado de fora no jardim olhando para o céu.

Aoshi- Me surpereendeu este seu pedido.

Kenshin- Mas visto na situação em que nos encontramos, essa era a unica saida para resolver os problemas.

Sano- Mas então o que descobriram?

Aoshi e Misao se entreolham.

Yahiko- Falem logo.

Misao- Nada.

Megumi- O que?

Sano- Mas como assim nada?

Aoshi- Procuramos por tudo mas não encontramos nada.

Misao- A unica coisa que sabemos é que o que voces contaram para nós a repeito do passado dela, é tudo falso.

Aoshi- É como se Kaoru não quisesse que o seu passado fosse descoberto.

Misao- Pior, talvez seu passado fosse algo que não deveria ser descoberto.

Megumi- Mas é tão ruim assim?

Misao- Para estar escondido deste jeito pode ser que sim.

Kenshin- Eu não estou gostandi nada disso.

Yahiko- E agora o que faremos?

Kenshin- Não sei.

Aoshi- Vamos te ajudar.

Sano- O que?

Misao- Kaoru brincou com o orgulho da Oniyanbanchu, e isso não se faz.

Aoshi- Não que nós vamos fazer algo de ruim para ela.

Misao- Longe disso, mas é que ninguém esconde nada de nós entendem?

Yahiko- É isso aí, vamos resolver este mistério.

Kenshin- Mas por hora vamos almoçar que ja esta na hora não?

Todos estavam se dirijindo para a cozinha,conversavam alegremente sobre qualquer outra coisa, deciram mater em segredo o que estavam fazendo, para não machcar Kaoru.

O dia passou rapido, e logo a noite caiu, Kenshin estava na frente da porta do quarto de Kaoru, esperando por ela, até que a ve chegando, mas antes de lhe dar um sorriso ele se espa ta ao ve-la caindo no chão, mas antes que ela colidisse ele a pega no colo, a vira para sim, e se surpreende com o seu olhar, algo nunca visto antes por ele, era neutro, fazio, sem nenhum tipo de sentimento, não entendia o que poderia estar acontecendo. Ela se levanta, e lhe sussirra algumas palavras.

Kaoru- Existem coisas que não se dever expor a claridade Kenshin...Obrigada por me ajudar.- Foi embora para seu quarto, deixando um Kenshin, surpreso.

Na manhã seguinte durante o café, em que todos menos Kaoru estavam reunidos Kenshin comenta sobre o que ocorrerá de noite.

Aoshi- Então quer dizer que estamos mexendo com coisas perigosas.

Sano- Isso esta ficando cada vez mais interessante.

Megumi- Não leve pelo lado da diverção Sano.

Kenshin- Megume tem razão, se não tomarmos cuidados, alguém saira muito ferido, e temo que este alguém seja a Kaoru.

Um silencio paira sobre o recinto, todos estão muito serios, até que de repente alguém chama pela porta.

- Oooeeee alguém em casa, gostaria de falar com a dona deste lugar, ooeeee

Kenshin- Desculpe mas a dona no momento não pode atende-lo, por favor volte outra hora.

- Não se preocupe a mim ela ira receber. - Ele força a sua entrada mas é barrado por Kenshin, e os outros.

Yahiko- Quem é voce?

- Eu, a sim perdão me esqueci da apresentação, sou Kyoshiro Nagoshi, agora se me dão licença.

Ele força novamente a sua entrada e consegue, os outros tentam enpedo-lo de entrar, mas se assuntam com o jeito dele, ele andava com se estivesse farejando algo.

Kenshin- Senhor por favor eu pesso para se retirar, por favor, a dona deste local...

Kyoshiro- Seu perfume de jasmim é inconfundivel.

Kenshin e os outros ficam surpresos com aquilo, ele estava indo até o quarto de Kaoru só seguindo o cheiro dela, mas como. Ele para enfrente aoquarto dela,e abre a porta violentamente, Kaoru que estava sentada de costas para a porta vira o rosto surpresa com aquilo.

Kyoshiro- Olá.

Kaoru- Por mais que se tente nega-lo, não funciona, ele sempre volta para nos atormentar. - Diz isso sussurrando, enquanto lagrimas caiam de seus olhos.

Kyoshiro- Eu fiz o possivel, mas não consegui, eles querem voce a qualquer custo por isso...Kaoru.

Ele grita por seu nome mas ela não responde, então corre até ela e a pega no colo, para analisa-la, da um leve suspiro de alivio, e depois olha para os outros

Kyoshiro- Ela só esta desmaiada.

Sano- Quem é voce, nos diga agora se não quiser morrer.

Kyoshiro- Bem meu nome voces ja sabem, mas vou dizer mais, sou amigo de infancia de Kaoru, a conheço desde pequena.

Kenshin- E o que voce veio fazer aqui?

Kyoshiro- Vim busca-la.

Yahiko- Como assim busca-la, voce sabe algo sobre a Kaoru? me diga logo.

Kyoshiro- Kaoru nunca lhe contou sobre ela?

Megume- Não.

Kyoshiro- Ela sabe manter bem uma promessa, bem mas agora eu a desfarei- olha docemente para Kaoru- Bem agora eu vou lhe contar tudo que sei sobre a Kaoru, assim voces ficaram mais calmos.

Misao- Mas porque ela não nos contou antes?

Kyoshiro- Por causa de uma promessa, eu fiz Kaoru prometer algumas coisas, e dentre elas, a omissão de seu passado, é por isso.

Kenshin- Mas agora eu acho que voce poderá nos contar.

Kyoshiro- Sim.

Continua.

Olá pessoal como vai?

Bem essa é a minha primeira fic de Rurouni Kenshin, e espero que gostem do começo, ela vai ter capitulos, porque assim vai ser mais facil de escrever, e eu terei mais tempo.

Por favor mandem rewiens.

BYE LSMASK.


	2. O fim de um disfarce

Capítulo 2

Kyoshiro- Bem eu vou lhes contar quem é Kaoru Kamiya, mas antes disso quero lhes fazer uma pergunta, vocês já ouviram falar do negro jasmim vermelho?

Yahiko- Que é isso?

Kenshin- Negro porque trabalhava na escuridão, Jasmim porque seu perfume era de jasmim, e vermelho porque matava as pessoas, sim já ouvi falar muito dessa assassina, mas sua verdadeira face ninguém conhece.

Aoshi- Ela foi um grande problema para nós da Onywambachu na época, por não sabermos nada ao seu respeito, não pudemos fazer nada para impedi-la de agir.

Kyoshiro- Então saibam vocês que Kaoru Kamiya era essa assassina, por isso que não é de se espantar que vocês não tenham conseguido descobrir nada sobre o passado dela agora.

Misao- Kaoru uma assassina, mas como? na época das guerras ela era uma criança?

Kyoshiro- Nem tanto, Kaoru tem 25 anos e não 17 como vocês pensam, bem vou contar tudo de uma vez que é mais facil.

Eu tinha 8 anos quando conheci Kaoru, ela tinha apenas 5 anos, mas já demonstrava grandes habilidades para a espada, seu pai por não ter tido um filho homem decidiu treinar Kaoru mesmo, ele disse para todos Não me importo que ela seja uma mulher, eu sinto que minha pequena Kaoru pode ser uma grande espadachim, e ela era, foi treinada desde muito pequena, para as artes da espada, eu fui adotado pela tia de Kaoru e fui treinado para a arte da espionagem,- todos ouviam aquilo com admiração- a família Kamiya era dividida em duas, aqueles que espionavam e aqueles que executavam o trabalho de matar, todos ficavam impressionados com a estrema habilidade dela, alguns diziam que ela tinha um dom para a espada. Algo que era característico dela era o seu suave perfume de jasmim, a principio acharam que poderia ser um problema pois poderiam identifica-la, mas depois viram que não, já que jasmim era um perfume muito vendido na época, bem eu e ela treinamos separadamente mas isso não nos impedia de nos vermos durante o tempo de descanso, e era isso que fazíamos, brincávamos muito, um defendia o outro quando estava com problema, era algo muito divertido até, mas quando Kaoru completou 10 anos todos acharam que ela já estava apta para o trabalho, creio que você Kenshin estava com 15 anos na época e também começou o seu trabalho, eu achava aquilo um absurdo, queria impedir isso, mas ela me impediu não tem problema, se eu não fizer isso, então quem fará, me diga quem abrirá as portas para a nova era? diante dessa fala eu não poderia fazer nada. Trabalhávamos para um importante shogun para os menos desinformados existiram dois grandes shoguns que abriram as portas para a era Meiji, Kenshin trabalhou para um deles, e a família Kamiya trabalhou para o outro. Quando chegou do seu primeiro trabalho Kaoru ficou em estado de choque, era normal, ela era inocente de mais, nunca tinha visto alguém ser morto na sua frente e muito menos nunca havia matado ninguém, o shogun inconformado com isso a chamou na sua sala e a ameaçou, ele disse se você não fizer o que eu te ordeno, matarei a sua família, assim como faço com esse passarinho ele pegou o pobre pássaro que estava preso na gaiola e o matou na frente dela, apesar de querer abrir as portas para a Era Meiji, esse shogun queria fazer isso da pior maneira que era matando, sem dó nem piedade, Kaoru sabia da lei de servidão de um samurai, e ela e sua família eram samurais que serviam a esse shogun, e por isso não podia fazer nada. Ela continuou a fazer esse tipo de serviço, por incrível que padecesse, ela era boa no que fazia, mas muito boa mesmo, é como disse a vocês, ela tinha um dom para a espada que a ajudava no seus serviço- Kenshin abaixa a cabeça com um olhar triste, e pensando matar pessoas com a espada não é um dom senhor Kyoshiro-. Minha relação com ela continuava e um dia o pai dela senhor Koshigirou Kamiya e a tia dela a senhora Saya Kamiya a quem eu considerava uma mãe falou que eu e Kaoru iríamos nos casar, por isso éramos noivos, ficamos muito felizes com isso, pois nós já nos gostávamos mesmo, mas devo confessar-lhes que eu fiquei mais ainda, imaginem só ter Kaoru como esposa é uma benção, porque não só boa guerreira era mas como também uma boa mulher, ela sabia cozinhar perfeitamente bem, costurava, enfim coisas de mulher, que ela fazia com perfeição, depois de 5 anos eu e Kaoru começamos a namorar firmemente- ao ouvir aquilo Kenshin começou a sentir um grande sentimento chamado ciúmes a tomar conta dele-, eu já tinha 18 amos e ela 15 e ninguém se opunha a essa união, apesar dos nossos trabalhos éramos felizes - felizes tem certeza do que diz, como você pode dizer que ela era feliz fazendo isso Kenshin se mordia de raiva e ciúmes, quem aquela pessoa achava que era para saber como ela se sentia? Mesmo que ele vivesse com ela a vida toda, ele nunca saberia... - pois não só iríamos nos casar, mas como também traríamos uma nova era de paz para o Japão. Mas nem tudo que é bom dura pouco, pois Kaoru teve que matar os próprio pais durante uma missão, - todos ficaram ainda mais espantados- a fama de Kaoru já tinha se espalhado, muitos homens se arriscavam para vê-la, mas nunca ninguém conseguia, em uma das varias missões, Kaoru teve que ir com seus pais, a senhora Keiko Kamiya, era uma espiã, e iria guia-los, mas o inimigo foi muito esperto, e se utilizou de venenos que fazem as pessoas perderem os sentidos e obedecerem a uma determinada voz, seus pais foram atingidos pelo veneno, eles tentaram mata-la, mas Kaoru soube se defender, e para isso teve que matar os próprios pais, isso foi horrível, mas ela não poderia fazer nada visto que o futuro de sua família estava nas mãos dela, se ela não completava a missão, mas pessoas iriam morrer, e com muita tristeza ela os matou, e depois a pessoa responsável por isso, e o cara que teve a morte encomendada, ela voltou para casa toda ensangüentada, achamos aquilo estranho pois ela nunca se sujava de sangue na missões, e pior estava sozinha, quando soubemos, pedimos para o shogun a afastar por um tempo das batalhas, mas ele disse que não um talento como ela não deve ser desperdiçado, ela é tão boa que superou até mesmo os próprios pais, não podemos desperdiçar um talento como esse só que ele não contava que Kaoru ficasse marcada com isso, com essa missão ela adquiriu um trauma muito forte que apesar de fazermos de tudo para cura-lo não conseguimos, ela continuou nas batalhas que continuou por muito tempo, até que a era das guerras acabou. Minha tia decidiu viajar um pouco para esquecer as guerras, e eu fui com ela, mas fiz Kaoru prometer que não seria a mulher de ninguém, e que o passado dela iria ficar escondido.

Yahiko- Como assim não podia ser a mulher de ninguém?

Kyoshiro- É que Kaoru cozinhava muito bem alem de ser muito boa no bordado e no tratamento de feridos, aqueles dotes ela aprendeu com a mãe, e como eu gostava disse e era muito egoísta pedi que ela não fizesse nada disso direito, a não ser para mim, fazer o que? São essas qualidades que fazem uma menina ser mulher.

Aoshi- E que tipo de trauma Kaoru adquiriu com aquela trágica missão?

Kyoshiro- Ela não pode ver sangue causado por ela.

Sano- Como assim?

Kyoshiro- Se ela vê sangue, que ela causou, ela começa a se divertir, é como se uma personalidade sedenta por sangue a dominasse, ela começa a sorrir, e também começa a pedir mais sangue do adversário, é horrível aquilo, nós tivemos muito trabalho para controlar isso.

Megumi- Ela se divertia matando?

Kyoshiro- Sim, seus olhos mudavam, a expressão do rosto também.

Kenshin- É o mesmo que acontece comigo quando luto por muito tempo e não consigo controlar o retalhador dentro de mim.

Misao- Mas como isso é possível.

Aoshi- É duro de admitir isso, mas quando se é um bom espadachim acontece de que no meio da batalha você começa a se divertir, e sua sede por sangue começa a nascer, uma personalidade muito sombria que você tem começa a surgir e domina-lo.

Kenshin- E isso é algo que dificilmente se controla, o caso de Kaoru é esse.

Yahiko e Misao ficam assustados com aquilo, junto com Megumi. A porta se abriu lentamente, revelando uma triste Kaoru meio ofegante, com um embrulho nas mãos, Kyoshiro olhou para ela sorridente.

Kyoshiro- Ola Kaoru, vejo que já acordou.

Kaoru- Por que fez isso?- começou a berrar - Eles não precisavam saber disso.

Rapidamente ela saiu do dojo sendo seguida por Kyoshiro, Kenshin, Sano e Aoshi que até então estavam um pouco surpresos os seguiram, Misao, Yahiko e Megumi, ficaram lá se olhando, nunca poderiam imaginar um passado assim para ela.

Megumi- Como ela consegue sorrir daquele jeito?

Misao- Como ela pode suportar isso?

Yahiko- Por que ela escondeu isso de nós?

Do lado de fora nas ruas.

Kyoshiro- Kaoru pare de correr, deixa eu lhe explicar.

Kaoru- Você quebrou a sua promessa, por que fez isso?

Kenshin- Senhorita Kaoru não é o que a senhorita esta pensando.

Sano- Donzela pare de correr.

Sem que ninguém percebesse Kaoru entra em um denso bosque e desaparece, eles vão atrás dela, mas parece impossível de localiza-la.

Kyoshiro- Droga, porque ela tem que ser tão rápida.

Kenshin- Temos que localiza-la logo.

Kyoshiro- Vocês que estão com ela sabem qual é o lugar favorito dela?

Sano- Mas é claro que não.

Kyoshiro- Como assim não, ninguém nunca a seguiu?

Kenshin- Não tínhamos motivos para fazer isso.

Sano- Drogaaaaa, onde ela está.

Depois de uma hora de busca eles a encontram próxima a um grande lago, com os cabelos molhados, o embrulho aberto, e sua roupa trocada, e em sua frente um pequeno baú de ferro. Kyoshiro ao ver a roupa que ela estava vestida e o baú se surpreende.

Kyoshiro- Kaoru.

Kaoru- Eu guardei a espada dele nesse baú, junto com a minha, e a sua, e mais algumas coisas, como a roupa da mamãe, esse é o meu maior tesouro - ela pegou sua espada e a colocou na cintura - por que fez isso, por que contou a eles?

Kyoshiro- Os descendentes do nosso shogun estão com sérios problemas e a querem de volta.

Sano- Mas essa era acabou, e donzela que tipo de roupa é esta?

Kaoru estava vestida com uma roupa semelhante ao de Kenshin mas esta era branca na blusa, e preta na calça (eu não sei o nome desse tipo de roupa) e seu cabelo era preso com uma fita vermelha.

Kyoshiro- Isso não é nada bom.

Kaoru joga a espada de Kyoshiro para ele, era uma espada pequena, contrario da sua que era uma katana.

Kaoru- Espero que esteja preparado para lutar.

Kyoshiro- Mas Kaoru...

Kaoru- Você quebrou a sua promessa e vai pagar por isso.

Kyoshiro- Não pense que eu fiquei parado todos esses anos Kaoru.

Kaoru- Muito menos eu, não tinha um dia se quer que eu não tenha treinado arduamente.

Kyoshiro- Preparada então?

Kaoru- Sim.

A luta começou, a velocidade que demonstravam era algo surpreendente, Kenshin, Aoshi e Sano que estavam de platéia ficaram impressionados, o nível da batalha era elevado, eles eram muito bons, Kenshin começou a duvidar se o estilo Hiten Mitsurugui era realmente o melhor estilo de luta, por se comparado bem o Kamiya Kashin não deixava nem um pouco a desejar, o nível dos dois estilos eram iguais, isso ele podia ver claramente na luta que estava vendo. Apesar de ser bom no que fazia, Kyoshiro não era páreo para Kaoru, contrario dela, ele tinha dificuldades de se esquivar dos golpes, e Kaoru, não deixava nada passar desapercebido, qualquer movimento errado que ele fizesse, ela se aproveitava. O olhar de Kaoru era sério, ela estava concentrada, faria-o pagar por aquilo. Para finalizar a luta Kaoru desfere um forte golpe em Kyoshiro machucando-o, ela ao ver o sangue saindo de ferimento se vira rapidamente e fecha os olhos.

Kaoru- A luta acabou, e você perdeu - começa a andar em direção contraria a Kyoshiro, este se levanta e se coloca em posição de combate - não tente recomeçar essa luta na qual você sabe bem o resultado, infelizmente eu não consigo controla-la tão bem como Kenshin e Aoshi.

Kyoshiro fica sério, seu olhar transmitia um certo medo, não queria morrer não pelo menos agora, e ele bem sabia que Kaoru o mataria, não Kaoru não, mas a Negra Jasmim Vermelha sim. Abaixou sua espada.

Kyoshiro- Aonde você vai?

Kaoru- Vou pensar.

Aoshi- Quer que nos retiremos?

Kaoru- Agradeceria.

Sano, Kyoshiro e Aoshi foram embora, mas Kenshin ficou, não podia deixa-la lá, queria falar com ela, e falaria.

Aos poucos foi se aproximando dela, mas correu ao seu encontro quando a viu cair no chão.

Kenshin- A senhorita ainda esta fraca por causa da má alimentação.- Ele a acomoda sentada no chão encostada num tronco de árvore e fica ao lado dela também sentado.

Kaoru- Eu sei.

Kenshin- Deve ter sido muito doloroso fazer aquilo.

Kaoru- Não existe uma noite com a qual eu não consiga parar de pensar naquilo, as imagens me atormentam.

Kenshin- Não se preocupe, eu não vou começar a odiá-la por isso- ela o olha surpreendida - quem sou eu para te julgar, me diga.

Kaoru- Muitas vezes eu tentei lhe contar, mas nunca conseguia.

Kenshin- Por causa da promessa?

Kaoru- Não somente por causa dela, mas também temia que vocês me odiassem. - começa a chorar.

Kenshin- Eu jamais a odiaria por isso, e mesmo que eu quisesse também não conseguiria.

Kaoru- Obrigada, muito obrigada.

Kenshin- Vamos voltar para o dojo?

Kaoru- Por favor fique aqui comigo mais um pouco.

Kenshin- Tudo bem.

E eles ficaram ali mais um tempo, ficaram observando o sol se por, e logo mais a lua ascender aos céus, Kenshin se aproveitava daquele momento para poder sentir o doce aroma de sua flor, estava adorando aquilo, já que era um ponto a mais que tinha sobre o seus rival Kyoshiro, mas também estava pensando um pouco a respeito do ocorrido, enquanto que Kaoru pensava a respeito do que poderia fazer a partir de agora, mas é claro que não deixava de aproveitar o gostoso toque da pessoa que amava, já que ele a abraçava pelas costas. Ao perceber o quão tarde estava Kenshin decidiu que era hora de partir, e quando foi avisar Kaoru, está estava dormindo, ele suavemente a pegou no colo, e começou a se colocar a caminho do dojo.

fim do capitulo 2

No próximo capitulo

O que Kaoru fará a respeito da suposta missão que Kyoshiro lhe traz, e este está disposto a se casar com Kaoru.

Oieee.

Obrigada por lerem essa fic, vocês não sabem o quanto eu fico grata, espero que tenham gosta desse capitulo.

Bye LSMASK.


	3. A missão

**Descobrindo o Passado de Kaoru.**

**Capitulo três – A missão.**

**Na manha seguinte Kaoru acorda já um pouco melhor que antes, se lembra do ocorrido de ontem foi tão bom ficar nos braços de Kenshin. Tomou seu banho e foi fazer o café já que ninguém havia acordado ainda.**

**O cheiro da comida estava invadindo todos os cômodos da casa, aos poucos todos estavam acordando, foram para a cozinha, lá encontraram Kaoru fazendo o café, Yahiko e Sano fizeram cara feia, Kyoshiro e Kenshin contrario dos dois estavam apreciando o perfume do alimento sendo cozinhado, Aoshi e Misao só se espantaram a cena que viam, pois não era muito comum ver Kaoru cozinhando.**

**Kaoru – Bom dia e podem se sentar que o café já esta pronto.**

**Kenshin – A senhorita não precisava fazer o café da manha, poderia deixar que eu mesmo fizesse.**

**Kaoru – Apesar do ocorrido de ontem eu acabei acordando cedo, por isso decidi fazer o café.**

**Kyoshiro – De certa forma eu tenho mais é que agradecer por isso, estava com muitas saudades da sua comida.**

**Misao – Não sabia que você cozinhava.**

**Aoshi – Pensava que era o Himura que fazia a comida.**

**Kaoru – Mas agora não será mais só ele.**

**Todos começaram a comer a principio ficaram impressionados com a comida, estava muito boa, não melhor que boa, esta excelente. Sano e Yahiko comiam feito dois locos, enquanto que os outros apreciavam com calma.**

**Kenshin – Realmente a senhorita Kaoru tem um boa mão na cozinha.**

**Kaoru – Obrigada Kenshin.**

**Sano – Eu só me pergunto porque você não fazia isso para nós antes?**

**Kyoshiro – Você bem sabe a resposta Sano.**

**Kaoru – Kyoshiro eu quero falar com você a sós depois do café certo. Ela o olhou seriamente, não estava para brincadeiras, Kyoshiro percebeu o seu olhar e da mesma forma o respondeu.**

**Kyoshiro – Certo, e suponho que seja para tratar do...**

**Kaoru – Não é hora de falar dele agora.**

**Kyoshiro – Como quiser.**

**O resto da refeição foi feita em paz com exceção de Kenshin que estava se mordendo de raiva e inveja de Kyoshiro. – por que a senhorita Kaoru quer falar com ele a sós, ela bem que poderia me pedir para acompanha-la, eu não posso permitir que ela fique sozinha com ele, eu terei que vigia-los, e para isso não poderei fazer de qualquer jeito, terei que usar todo o meu potencial de espadachin, pois agora sei o quão forte e poderosa é a senhorita Kaoru, suas habilidades são surpreendentes, melhor pedirei ajuda para Aoshi, ele com certeza irá me ajudar nisso.**

**Kenshin após a refeição foi logo ter com Aoshi que mesmo não entendendo muito aceitou, além disso, ele tinha que mostrar para Kaoru que era um bom ninja e por isso iria escutar sua conversa com Kyoshiro sem que ela percebesse.**

**Na sala do dojo Kaoru se reuniu com kyoshiro, os rostos de ambos estavam sérios, o silencio de certa forma era incomodo para Kyoshiro, mas para Kaoru era necessário, depois de um tempo ela começou a falar.**

**Kaoru – Qual é a missão? Não quero embolação, me conte tudo, mas direto, e me fale por que isso agora, justamente nessa era.**

**Kyoshiro – O nosso antigo shogum gostaria que você voltasse a fazer uns serviços para ele, ele esta recebendo cartas o ameaçando de morte, e alguns ataques estranhos estão acontecendo ao seu redor, como ele é filho do shogum para quem trabalhávamos ele conhece a sua história, e quer que você volte para ele.**

**Kaoru – Mas o período de servidão das famílias de samurais acabou por que ele acha que eu iria aceitar?**

**Kyoshiro – Antes de nossa tia falecer eles se encontraram, e ele fez ela prometer que a tentaria convence-la a fazer o serviço, mas nossa tia não queria que você se envolvesse por isso tentou fazer o serviço sozinha, mas falhou, sua idade não mais a ajudava a fazer as coisas, ela me contou tudo e eu fiz o mesmo que ela, mas também não sou capaz de realizar a missão, por favor, Kaoru cumpra a palavra de nossa tia.**

**Kaoru – Eu não tenho porque fazer esta missão, não consigo entender os reais motivos dela fazer essa promessa idiota, mas como a honra da família Kamya esta em jogo, eu não posso fazer nada mais do aceitar.**

**Kenshin e Aoshi que estavam escutando tudo entram na sala do dojo interrompendo a conversa, isso deixou Kaoru um tanto quanto que assustada não tinha sentido a presença dele.**

**Kenshin – Você não pode aceitar essa missão.**

**Aoshi – É besteira fazer isso.**

**Kaoru – Calma nós nem sabemos o que vou fazer.**

**Kyoshiro – Você tem que matar a pessoa que esta responsável pelas ameaças.**

**Kaoru – E depois?**

**Kyoshiro – E depois ele te deixara em paz, foi isso que ele prometeu em troca da promessa de nossa tia.**

**Kaoru – Bem então esta decidido, eu vou fazer isso.**

**Kenshin – Mas senhorita Kaoru, a senhorita não ode sujar novamente as suas mãos com sangue, isso...**

**Kaoru – Mas também não posso fugir do meu passado Kenshin.**

**Aoshi – Tem certeza do que esta fazendo, se quiser ajuda nós...**

**Kaoru – Agradeço, mas esse trabalho é somente restrito a família Kamya e ninguém mais, lamento.**

**Kyoshiro – O senhor shogum gostaria de vê-la o mais breve possível Kaoru.**

**Kaoru – Sim vou para lá hoje mesmo, só vou me arrumar.**

**Bem como podem ver este capitulo é curto, mas é que estou muito ocupada, mas prometo melhorar no próximo.**

**Próximo Capitulo.**

**O encontro do shogum e sua melhor guerreira.**

**Kenshin tentará a todo custo impedir Kaoru.**

**E vamos conhecer melhor a verdadeira face de Kyoshiro.**


End file.
